We remain
by Mah Luka
Summary: Fic based on the song by Christina Aguilera, just one shot


Warning: Only one shot. Any mistake forgive me, English is not my language

_S2_

It all started on the day of graduation, when he said : _"He's your first love, I intend to be your last... however long it takes. "_  
She tried not to think about it . She really tried , but what to do when everything seemed to conspire to make her think of him ?  
When Tyler left the message in your mailbox, she knew that she and Tyler had just finished a long time .she thought he never left anything for her sake , but to run from Klaus . Klaus on the other hand saved her from Alaric , chose between her and her sister , not avenged the death of Kol .  
When she broke up with Tyler everything she could think about was him again : _" Boy small town , small town life will never be enough for you "_  
And again she tried not to think about it . She was involved in the plot on the death of his college roommate . Whitmore kept one foot in and one in Mystic Falls in the plot of Silas . Stefan helped in their blood control .

When Bonnie returned everything was a mess . Although Silas , Amara and Tessa are dead she did not know what to do to help Bonnie , who become the anchor and had the side effect of feeling all deaths of supernatural beings who passed to the other side . Stefan was worse after he recovered memories . And she was there for them, at least until the moment they left .She even helped Katherine to live well the little time that was left to her and in the company of Nadia. Katherine in gratitude (yes she was surprised ! Grateful? Katherine ? Fear !) Katherine told Caroline about the witches of New Orleans and also about Halley and the baby miracle. How she felt ? One side of her was happy, Klaus would have family that both wanted the other hand was pissed , like, fucking with Halley ? Really? And the other side was simply Envy not Halley itself , but knowing she could never have her own baby.

After that despite Bonnie and Elena she saw increasingly lonely . One semester has passed and she got tired of the life she led : she was living again against the others and forgetting herself and that's when she decided she wanted to be with Klaus and go to New Orleans to stay with him . She called him and got his voice mail : _" Hello Klaus , as you can see me! Once you told me that if I wanted you to show me the world and I was just asking , right now I just want to know New Orleans , one of the most beautiful cities in the world full of beauty, culture , at least that was what you said . .. Well I already know about some things like Halley , seriously ? With so many women in the world fair she ? Me to digress here and this conversation is for another time ! What happens is this Niklaus Mikaelson if you are still willing to show me the world how you said meet me in two days at the airport in New Orleans , my flight arrives more or less at six , if you're there I'll join you this crazy war and also to control your mood , because we both know you're grumpy, so at best , if not even go from there to see the world alone , but I really hope to see you the day after tomorrow , bye "_

At that point she had already bought your ticket . Two days later she spoke to everyone and all at once, at the airport . Say they were shocked is an understatement .

_" Honestly Care? After all he did ?_ " Said Bonnie leaving. Jeremy poor guy was speechless and followed Bonnie .

_" Caroline I really thought you were futile , but not both ! When you recover the judgment and he will leave if he does not kill you before me looking , because I 'm your friend "_ said Elena leaving behind Bonnie and Jeremy

_" He and his family are dangerous , but you made your mind then take care, Care and anything I 'm here "_ Matt spoke hugging Caroline

_"I somehow knew that one hour it would happen eventually , as Matt said he and his family are dangerous as well as his world, so in any situation or for anything call me "_ Stefan said she also embraced

Damon was amused by the situation : _" If not enough fall with the bad guy , had to be with him for all but be happy Blondie ! And I as one of the bad guys I'm all for that ship "_

His mother was more shocked and funniest of all:_ "No, no, you do not ta leaving college because it not is? It is so bad! You are right that it was he who left Tyler back because of you, who has healed you, that saved you from Alaric and chosen you above the sister ... Oh my God he loves you! I do not know if I'm glad someone love you so, or be sad for him! Please be careful and call me at least five times a day! I know I can not tie you up at home, but please, by all that's holy, do not let me tell you how this or I'll go crazy "_Liz said that embraced

After that she left. Were a few hours away. When she arrived, there were six ten. at first she thought he was not there. Then she the felt on her back  
_"I hope you're right that the said love, because once mine, you'll be mine forever !"_ He said right next to your right ear

She faces him and pulls him to her. She puts her forehead against his and says:_ "Although I know it will not be easy to find a balance between the two of us, I want, I want both of us and I want the world, but before that I want at least your family can see why I fell in love: not the hybrid obsessed, stabbing his brothers, but the man who saved me even when I did not deserve what was there for me when no one else was! Because family makes us stronger, love makes us stronger. I do not know how we do it, but I'll be yours forever!_" He hugs and kisses her hair, at that moment neither of them had any idea what would happen,or as would happen, but they knew they had each other and that there was a world just waiting for the entire two.  
They knew then that having each other, they overcame to any and anything that is put between them and the happiness of two.

All the ways that you think you know me

All the limits that you figured out

Limits that you figured out

Had to learn to keep it all below me

Just to keep from being thrown around

Just to keep from being thrown around

Yeah

Every single time the wind blows

Every single time the wind blows

I see it in your face

In a cold night, there will be no fair fight

There will be no good night, to turn and walk away

So, burn me with fire, drown me with rain

I'm gonna wake up screaming your name

Yes, I'm a sinner, yes, I'm a saint

Whatever happens here

Whatever happens here

We remain

Now we talk about our wasted future

But we take a good look around

Yeah, we take a good look around

Yeah, we know it hasn't been for nothing

'Cause we never let it slow us down

No, we never let it slow us down

Yeah

Every single time the wind blows

Every single time the wind blows

I see it in your face

In a cold light, there will be no fair fight

There will be no good night, to turn and walk away

So, burn me with fire, drown me with rain

I'm gonna wake up screaming your name

Yes, I'm a sinner, yes, I'm a saint

Whatever happens here

Whatever happens here

We remain

**_ Christina Aguilera-We remain_**


End file.
